Ritsu the stabber
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: Ritsu wakes up with an urge to kill... .: Ritsu Underground :.


All: *At the dinner table* PEPPERONI PIZZA~

Ritsu: Pepperoni makes you fat.

Sonic: :/

Ritsu: I'd rather have Hawaii.

All: xD Hawaii will make you fat if you eat the whole state!

Ritsu: The PIZZA, obviously!

All: xD

Ritsu: I'm guessing none of you have had that kind of pizza before then?

Sonia: This is my first time eating any type of pizza! xD

Ritsu: You've never had pizza?

Sonia: Nope, but it's yummy!

Ritsu: You confuse me.

Sonia: I like confusing people :3

Ritsu: That's nice.

Sonia: I know xD

Ritsu: i was being sarcastic. I hate when people confuse me.

Sonia: Oh well! *shrugs shoulders and continues to eat*

Ritsu: I'm outta here. *leaves*

All: xD

- Later -

Ritsu: EWW WHAT IS THAT THING ON THE FLOOR?

Manic: What thing?

Ritsu: Right THERE... *points*

Sonic: There's nothing there... O-o

Ritsu: But I SEE it!

Sonia: *smacks the back of ritsu's head* xD

Ritsu: Ow! What was that for?

Sonia: There was a mosquito!

Ritsu: So it would be on my head? *shoves sonia*

Sonia: *uses her laser gun to shoot ritsu* xD

Ritsu: *fires missles*

Sonic & Manic: O_O

Sonia: *fires a continous laser at Ritsu*

Ritsu: give up!

Sonia: *continues* NUU!

Ritsu: You have issues!

Sonia: No, you do!

Ritsu: Okay, you know what? *walks up to sonia, then punches her*

Sonia: *It doesn't effect her* xD

Ritsu: *slaps her* STOP THAT! :C

Sonia: Alright I lose :/

Ritsu: You're an idiot.

Sonia: Meh.

Sonic & Manic: *facepalm* xD

Ritsu: Do you people live on a repetitive cycle or something? All you do is Walk, talk, and facepalm every day.

Sonic: *walks talks and facepalms*

Manic: *copies sonic* xD

Ritsu: URGH!

Sonia: *high fives them*

Ritsu: You people must LOVE making me mad!

- 2 Weeks later -

Ritsu: *half asleep but looks fully awake, walks in holding a knife*

Sonic & Manic: O_O

Sonia: *is asleep in her room fortunately*

Ritsu: *walks up to sonic and manic, he's still half asleep*

Sonic & Manic: *shoots lasers at him that fully awaken him*

Ritsu: Why am I holding a knife?

Manic: YOU WERE ABOUT TO STAB US, COME ON DUDE!

Ritsu: I was?

Sonic: Well it seemed like it anyway ._.

Ritsu: But that doesn#t make any sense, I wouldn#t stab anyone.

Sonia: *half asleep walking towards ritsu strangely*

Ritsu: , look who's here. -_-

Sonia: *karate kicks ritsu up his bottom, half asleep*

Ritsu: *falls* WHAT THE HELL?

Sonia: *walks back up to her room half asleep*

Sonic & Manic: Well that is just... strange o_o

Ritsu: And it hurt.

Manic: xD Yeah we know what it's like to be karate kicked up the bottom by Sonia.

Ritsu: Hmph. I guess I should put this knife back now. *Instead of going to the kitchen, goes to Sonia's room*

Sonia: *asleep again*

Ritsu: *goes to stab her*

Sonia: *suddenly wakes up* Oh what the hell, Ritsu. .-.

Ritsu: *holding the knife above her*

Sonia: *rolls off bed* -_-

Ritsu: *looks at her, then holds the knife to her again*

Sonia: *Trys to run* O-o

Ritsu: *Follows her, is still holding the knife*

Sonia: HEEELP MEH! *runs into where Sonic and Manic is*

Sonic: RITSU!

Ritsu: *stands there looking like he's about to stab someone*

Manic: ._. I do not get why Momo likes you.

Ritsu: *looks at manic and frowns*

Manic: *holds out his hands in a 'What?' position* YOU'RE A SERIAL KILLER!

Ritsu: *attacks him*

Sonic: NUUUUU! *Trys to save him*

Ritsu: *tries stabbing manic*

Sonic: *makes ritsu let go of the knife* You idiot!

Ritsu: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sonic: Then would you stop trying to kill my siblings? -_-

Ritsu: *now fully aware of what he was doing* I was trying to kill you?

Manic: *in shock, but nods slightly*

Ritsu: I don't believe you.

Manic: *frowns at Ritsu*

Police: *comes in*

Ritsu: Why is the police here?

Police: Because, we received a call telling us to come here, obviously.

Ritsu: Why would you do that?

Police: Because someone here called saying someone was trying to kill people.

Manic: *nods his head*

Ritsu: Nobody here was doing that.

All: *looks at Ritsu who was slightly bloody by stabbing Manic (Not very bad) a few times*

Police: You seem to have some blood on your clothes, miss.

Ambluance: Who is the injured?

Police: I don't know, but I'm guessing that one. *points to manic*

Ambulance: *goes to manic to try and help him*

Ritsu: What did I do that you all stared at me? 0-0

Police: Well, you have blood on your clothes. What did you do?

Ritsu: I didn't do anything!

Sonia: ... You came into my room, tryed to stab me, then you went to my brother and stabbed him! Dx

Ritsu: I did?

Sonia: I ain't a lier.

Police: Well, there seems to be evidence...

Ritsu: But all I remember doing is going to the kitchen to put the knife back.

Police: *talking into his walkie talkie, nobody can hear him*

Ritsu: Did I really do all that?

Sonia and Sonic: *nods*

Police: ...*still to the walkie talkie* Yes...they said she stabbed someone...

Ritsu: Hey, I can hear you! I'm not a girl!

Manic: *in background* It hurts...

Police: Maybe we should do some investigating around here.

Ritsu: I don't get this...

Sonic: You was psycho!

Ritsu: I don't belive you.

Sonia: It's fine if you don't believe us, but we're telling the truth.

Ritsu: *blinks, then his face goes pale*

Sonia: Uhh...

Ritsu: *attacks sonia*

Sonia: AAAAAH! O_O

Sonic: NUU SONIA! *tryes to keep Sonia alive, but ritsu stabbed her really deeply*

Police: *grabs ritsu's arm*

Ambulance 1: I'll help the girl. *Goes to help Sonia*

Ritsu: *struggling to get out of the police's grasp*

Ambulance 1: ._. This is bad.

Sonic: Why must this have ended up happening?

Police: Maybe we should take this girl here for a while.

Ritsu: I'M NOT A GIRL

Ambulance 2: Ok you appear to have no more major injuries... *goes to help sonia*

Manic: I'm glad I'm alive! :D

Sonic: Yeah but soon our sister won't be...

Ambulance: We're trying to help her as much as we can, she's losing a lot of blood. -_-

Ritsu: *trying to bite the policeman's hand*

Police: Oh, no you don't! *puts handcuffs on ritsu*

Sonia: *goes unconisous*

Ritsu: GET ME OUTTA THESE THINGS!

Police: You're under arrest.

Ritsu: You can't arrest a 6 year old!

Police: We have to no matter how old they are if they have or nearly killed someone. ._.

Ritsu: *runs but falls*

Police: *pins ritsu to the ground*

Ambulance: She's nearly dead!

Sonic & Manic: SONIA PLEASE!

Ritsu: *cries, but he's not crying tears*

Police: *tries picking him up but can't since he's so heavy*

*More policemen arrive*

Police 2: So this is the person who attacked 2 people?

Police 1: Yeah.

Sonic: He's a murderer! *crying*

Ritsu: *looks up, his face is tearstained*

Manic: SONIA NUUU!

Sonia: *dies*

Manic: NO! NO! NO!

Sonic: *crys even more*

Police (Both): That's it. *tries dragging ritsu away and succeeds*

Aleena: *in background and crying* Now the prophecy will never come true...

Ritsu: *from outside, now in control of himself* LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Police 1: Sure you didn't - We saw you stab and kill a being with our own eyes Miss.

Ritsu: I'm not a girl!

Police 2: We aren't intrested in your gender.

Ritsu: But I didn't kill anyone!

Sonia: *is half alive now somehow*

Ambulance: We're going to take her to the hospital -_-

Sonic: Alright.

- The end -

Luckily, Sonia survived the attack. However, not only is she and Manic now scarred for life, they are not going to forget this day. Ritsu, dispite his young age of only 6 Years, does go to prison, charged with Attempted Murder. However, he gets bailed out. Whether the Sonic Underground let him with them again, thats another story.


End file.
